Classes
Classes represent the avatar your character uses in the game. Generally, they offer a boost to your basic defense/attack along with a small skill which varies according to class.(This is linked to your class, I.e a white mage gets a healing skill). The attacks that you can use in boss battles are based on your class. 'Novice' This is the default Class when you begin the game. Stat Boosts: ATK: +0 DEF: +0 Artifact Stat: None Skill: None Boss Attack: Smash 'Fighter ' Pretty much replaces Novice as the standard class. Gained during Tutorial and forced to change into it. Stat Boosts: ATK+15 DEF+5 Artifact Stat: ATK+4 DEF+2 Skill: None Boss Attack: Smash (Deals more damage than Attack) Bold text 'Healer' A true FF classic class. You'll gain this one shortly after the tutorial ends (i.e the forced boss fight) Stat Boosts: ATK+5 DEF+10 Artifact Stat: ATK+5 DEF+6 Skill: Reduce expenses for using Recovery by 30%. Boss Attack: Heal (Heals your party members) 'Witch' A Halloween special class. Obtained by completing the EX1:Halloween collection. Halloween treasures were obtainable through quests until November 7th (needs confirmation). Stat Boosts: ATK+15 DEF+10 Artifact Stat: ATK+18 DEF+18 Skill: Increase progress rate in quests by 2% Boss Attack: Magic (Deals higher damage than attack) 'Monk' Unlocked by completing the 02:Rings collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+5 DEF+15 Artifact Stat: ATK+10 DF+9 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles by 4%. Boss Attack: Smash (Deals more damage than attack) 'Machinist' Unlocked by completing the 03:Stones collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+10 DEF+10 Artifact Stat: ATK+10 DEF+15 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests by 4%. Boss Attack: Magic 'Paladin' Unlocked by completing the 04:Crests collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+5 DEF+30 Artifact Stat: ATK+14 DEF+19 Skill: Increases battle strength by 10% when being attacked. Boss Attack: Heal 'Ninja' Unlocked by buying the Spirit of a Ninja orb from the Shop for 120 . Stat Boosts: ATK+15 DEF+25 Artifact Stat: ATK+37 DEF+36 Skill: Increased chance of treasure from battles by 8% Boss Attack: Smash 'Thief' Unlocked by completing the 05:Keys collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+10 DEF+15 Artifact Stat: ATK+21 DEF+20 Skill: Increase GP earned in quests by 1000. Boss Attack: Smash 'Dark Knight' Unlocked by completing the 06:Orbs collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+30 DEF+5 Artifact Stat: ATK+30 DEF+19 Skill: Increases battle strength by 10% when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash 'Conjurer﻿' Unlocked by completing the 07:Scrolls collection. Stat Boosts: A TK+15 DEF+15 Artifact Stat: ATK+29 DEF+28 Skill: Increase total members by 10 while using this Class *This skill boosts your current companions over the normal limit, so if you have 501 companions, the Conjurer will allow you to take 511 companions into battle. Boss Attack: Magic﻿ 'Samurai' Unlocked by completing the 08:Jewels collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+25 DEF+10 Artifact Stat: ATK+39 DEF+26 Skill: Increase GP earned in battles by 2000. Boss Attack: Smash 'Chaos Lord' Unlocked by completing the 09:Negacrystals collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+20 DEF+20 Artifact Stat: ATK+49 DEF+32 Skill: Increase EXP earned in battles by 1. Boss Attack: Smash *Interestingly, the Chaos Lord is a gender neutral class. Male or female, the avatar never changes. 'Gunner' Sniping at a distance, these fusiliers battle unscarred. Unlocked by completing the 10:Bullets collection. Stat Boosts: ATK+25 DEF+15 Artifact Stat: ATK+45 DEF+45 Skill: Reduce damage taken when fighting battles by 4. Boss Attack: Unknown﻿ 'Dragoon' Unlocked by luckily obtaining a Spirit of the Dragoon from a Fortune Box between Nov.18 - Dec 6, 2010 Class Stat Boosts: ATK+105 DEF+35 Artifact Stat: ATK+33 DEF+20 Skill: Increases battle strength by 15% when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash 'Alchemist' Unlocked by completing the 11:Rare Metals collection. Class Stat Boosts: ATK+15 DEF+15 Artifact Stat: ATK+34 DEF+50 Skill: Increase Max AP by 8 Boss Attack: Magic 'Black Mage' Unlocked by try your luck on Fortune Box between Dec.7 - Dec. 20, 2010 Class Stat Boosts: ATK+120 DEF+30 Artifact Stat: ATK+48 DEF+5 Skill: Increases Max BP by 20 Boss Attack: Magic ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Siren